I'll Come With You
by EXALTED oreo
Summary: Im not great at summaries but. Kagome and Inuyasha go back to her world. When Inuyasha has a run in with Hojo things turn for the worst T for language/slight intimacy


**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Authors notes: This story is my first fanfiction, so it may not be very good although it gets better as it goes along and the format is kindof weird too. Also there may be some grammatical and spelling errors, this is impart because I am 15. In light of this I hope you enjoy. O and one more thing I had everyone in the story refer to people as they did in the sub (example would be how Sota calls Kagome Nii-chan and Inuyasha Inu-Onii-Chan, they mean Sister and dog brother roughly I'm not great at Japanese) Also words that italicized are a person thoughts. For a last note attacks and such are in Japanese.**

**Key: Kaze no Kisu= Wind Scar**

**Kongouseki****shoha= Adamant Barrage**

**Backuryuuah= Backlash Wave**

**Kazeana= Wind Tunnel**

**Meidou Zangetsuha= I have no idea**

**Osuwari= Sit/Sit boy **

**Goshinboku= Tree of Ages**

**Sankontessho= Iron Reaper Soul Stealer**

"Kaze no Kisu!" roared Inuyasha as yellow light leapt from the blade of his sword, Tessaiga. The yellow light rammed into Naraku's barrier causing it to warp slightly, although it was not enough to breach the barrier. Naraku snickered,

"Ha with such feeble attacks you cannot defeat me, after all you are nothing more then a hanyou."

"Shuddup, Naraku you are the last person I would want to hear that from. If you think your barrier can protect you then try this,Kongousekishoha!" The diamond spears cut though the barrier as though it were paper, as they did the spears pierced Naraku's chest causing him to bleed uncontrollably.

"Damn you." He whispered as his body began to dissolve into a cloud of miasma.

"Keh he's gone," whispered Inuyasha to himself. "Kagome! Kagome! Were are you? Miroku, Sango, Shippou, were the hell are you guys?"

"Were over here, Inuyasha" called Kagome. She was standing next to Miroku near a large tree that seemed to block out the sky, Goshinboku.

"What happened to Sango and Shippou?" Inuyasha said with a questioning look on his face.

"O she went back to Kaede's due to the wound on her shoulder, but thankfully it does not seem to bad, Shippou also went with her," responded Miroku with slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Anyways Inuyasha, I have a test in two day so I need to get back to study, please?" Kagome said desperately.

"Keh your spending more time in your world then you spend with us." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"Isn't that the way it should be?" Kagome spoke with a slight edge in her voice.

"Fine I will let you go, but I'll coming with you so that you don't waste to much time," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Thanks." Kagome quickly moved next to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Hey Kagome what's up with you, you sick or something," Inuyasha said blushing furiously. Although he thought it was sudden he returned the embrace bringing Kagome close to his body. After a few moments of embracing Kagome said,

"I'm going to go get my things wait here, ok?" As she moved out of hearing range Miroku begin talking to Inuyasha.

"Is it really ok for you to be going home with her."

"Yea I don't see why not I mean I did some damage to Naraku so I don't think he will be showing up anytime soon, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"That's not what I meant," Miroku's face became serious for a moment "You have become very close to Kagome, but yet you still chase after Kikkyou whenever there is even a hint of her. You should consider choosing one." Inuyasha looked down at the ground for a moment before saying,

"I really want to be with Kagome, but I can't forget Kikyou, it's impossible." At this Miroku slammed his fit into Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell was that for you idiot," spitting blood from his mouth.

"For being an indecisive two-timer. Do you even understand what Kagome feels like when you go chasing after Kikkyou and leaving her behind." Inuyasha became silent and would not look up from the ground. Looking as though he was gathering his thoughts. _Damnit Miroku, yeah I know she feels awful, which is why I am going with her._ Of course he didn't say this out loud, but he would have if Kagome didn't come into view at that moment. Sensing the mood she looked to Inuyasha and asked,

"Inuyasha are you alright you seem down."

"It's nothing lets get going." _Kagome I'm going to make up for all the times that I forced you to feel sad and alone._

"Ok."

Moments later they were both at the bone-eater well. Before they departed Inuyasha quietly whispered, "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"For what Inuyasha?" but before he answered they both slipped into the well.

A few hours after they arrived it was 8 P.M. and Kagome was taking a shower.

_I wonder what Inuyasha was sorry about? I don't remember anything recently that he needed to apologies for. And since when did Inuyasha ever say "sorry". I don't know but I'm glad that he came with me._ (back in Kagome's room) _Damn that Kagome what's taking her so long seriously. O well I wonder what I can find that's interesting_. Inuyasha's eyes wondered around the room looking for something to do. He stared utterly bored until he caught sight of her Geometry textbook, lying on her desk. _Kagome's always looking at these things when were looking for Naraku. Is this what those tests are about? Well I'm going to check it out and try to help her study…………. _After flipping though the first five pages he broke out in pure frustration._ What the fuck is this. All these lines and shapes how in gods name does this even make sense, _"Screw you book you wanna fight, Sankontessho."Inuyasha tossed the book in the air and brought his claws down upon the 's Geometry textbook split into several different pieces and scattered across the room. "Keh serves you right you damn book trying to fight me."

"INUYAHSA! What the hell do you think your doing you idiot." Kagome exclaimed with a mix of astonishment and anger scrawled across her face.

"I ju just….. wanted to help you study." Inuyasha stumbled over his words trying to come up with a believable excuse for decimating her Geometry book.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari" The rosary around his neck glowed and his face impacted the ground hard, shaking the entire house, Trying to stand up he tried to apologies to Kagome before he was thrown to the ground a second time.

"Kagome I'm serious I only wanted to help u study but it was confusing and I got angry ………. and I'm sorry for destroying your book." Taken aback by his sincere apology Kagome kneeled down next to Inuyasha,

"Well the test I have to take is not on math, but biology so its ok."

"Kagome, what's biology?" inquired Inuyasha.

"It's the study of life and how things interact with each other. Right now we are studying cellular respiration and." Inuyasha cut her off.

"Hold up I have not idea what your saying so stop right their." Kagome giggled at his statement. Finding complete pleasure that she was, in fact smarter then Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha I could try and teach it to you as I study."

"Keh when would I ever need to use this junk."

"Fine then just sit on my bed quietly while I study." Kagome said with an unpleased expression.

"Ok whatever," retorted Inuyasha with slight boredom in his voice. He then proceeded to get up and slowly move over to her bed. Since Kagome's bed was against the wall Inuyasha propped himself against the wall, Tetsaiga resting on his shoulder._ Man this room really smells like Kagome. _As his thoughts trialed around he ended staring at Kagome working hard at her desk. She was dressed in short sleeved shirt with pants that resembled sweat pants. Her hair was let down in it's usual fashion, although to Inuyasha it was some reason far more beautiful then usual. _Kagome, I really do care for you I just cant get Kikkyou out of my mind. I know I should hate her, but I can't yet._ Although his thoughts were somewhat in turmoil he felt very peaceful alone with Kagome in her room. He even left his usual resting position and lay flat on her bed. He had the urge to slide under the sheets, but he didn't want to disturbed Kagome's studying. Very quickly he began to drift towards sleep. His fleeting thoughts before he passed into the void of sleep were, _I wish I could stay like this forever with Kagome_.

After many hours of work it was now 1 A.M. _Man I'm tired I can't wait to sleep in my own bed it's been so long._ As she turned around she noticed that Inuyasha was asleep on her bed, as she was about to yell at him to get off, she noticed that he had the most peaceful expression that she had ever seen on his face. So she decided to allow him to sleep like that. She thought to herself, _well it makes sense that he's tired he's been fighting for so long it must wear him out. He also looks so cute when he's like that. _Then a thought flashed through her mind. She walked over to her bed kneeling down; she was now eye level with Inuyasha. Kagome slowly inched he face closer and closer to his until they were mere centimeters apart, although before the encounter ever occurred she drew away. _I can't do it I know I love him but I can't do it because he still loves Kikkyou._ A sole tear rain down her face landing on Inuyasha's hand. He quietly breathed, "Kagome don't cry I will protect you from Naraku and anything that could harm you."Kagome's breathing slowed, regaining her composer; she slumped over leaning against the bed. When she noticed that Inuyasha's hand was dangling very close to her. She reached out to hold onto the hand. She then laid her head on the arm of the out stretched hand. _It's warm. _Kagome yawned then fell into deep sleep,

Kagome awoke the next morning, still tired from the night before. She realized although, that Inuyasha's hand was not longer joined with hers. She also had the Robe of the Fire Rat slung over her. _I wonder were Inuyasha went and why he left his Robe of the Fire Rat. It's probably to keep me warm but still it's not like him to do that. _As early morning thoughts still swirled around in her head Inuyasha stepped in carrying a tray full of breakfast foods. Noticing that she that she was awake he said, "Hey what's up? I told you mom that you were up late working last night, so she let you sleep just a little longer. O yea I brought you breakfast. Here."

"Thank you Inuyasha for doing all this for me."

"Don't worry about it I mean I did steal your bed from you last night, so think of this as me repaying you." After a few minutes of eating, Kagome asked Inuyasha,

"Thanks again, but what time is it?"

"O it's around 8."

"What! You serious? I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now. No even if I do I will still be late."

"That's alright Kagome I will carry you there. You will definitely make it, now get dressed."

"Ok, Inuyasha can you get out of my room?"

"Humm, o yea sorry about that."

Inuyasha walked outside of her room and closed the door behind him. After standing outside for less then a minute he realized, _o yea I left my Robe of the Fire Rat in her room, I better get it._ So without thinking he turned around and opened the door, "Hey Kagome can I have my……….." Kagome was standing near the window facing outwards. School cloths in hand although there was not much else covering her. After standing in a daze for around ten seconds Kagome spun around and shirked, "What's wrong with you, you idiot."

"I was just……." He didn't get time to finish, because Kagome, in almost instantaneous movement, begin throwing what was ever within her field of reach her, including her heavy "Steps to the English Language," textbook at Inuyasha. After he stumbling out of the room Kagome slammed the door in his face and started shouting at the top of her lungs, "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari." Outside the room there was a clear impression of Inuyasha's face in the floor from the repeated poundings. There was silence for a few seconds; in this time Kagome began gathering her thoughts, _What does that idiot think he's doing peeking on me like that, idiot._ Inuyasha was the first one to speak,

"Hey Kagome what do you think your doing you smashed my face so many times into the floor there's a mark."

"Well you disserved it I mean you peeked on me."

"That wasn't my intention."

"It doesn't matter what you intention was, you still did it you pervert. Stay out in the hall until I come out or I will say 'Osuwari' until you fall though the floor." After saying it she realized her mistake, to late. There was a load bang fallowed by a shallow groan from outside the door. Kagome quickly apologized, "Sorry I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't," replied Inuyasha in a defeated voice from outside the door.

"I'll be out in a minute then we have to get going," Kagome said softly from behind the door. Although it was not until about five minutes later that Inuyasha was off with Kagome on his back. It was a very moderate day out with low humidity, a day that no one would want to be in class with. Inuyasha was able to get Kagome to school just before school started. As Inuyasha was about to leave her at the gate Hojo, a boy who was fairly obsessed with Kagome, was walking towards them. The thoughts that were running though Kagome's head were not good, _No Hojo-kun, please don't talk to me if you do Inuyasha might kill you. _Hojo did anyways

"Yo Higurashi, you felling good enough to come to school." Said Hojo in his usual warm manner. Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha cut in,

"Hey punk, who the hell are you." He began to growl and put his hand on Tessaiga.

"Kagome future boyfriend what's it to you," Hojo replied with a smirk on his face. Although it quickly disappeared when Inuyasha slowly began drawing Tessaiga,

"If any of that is true, I will kill you."

"Inuyasha, Osuwari." Kagome spoke quickly and quietly so not to be herd. Immediately after hitting the ground Inuyasha jumped back up and yelled,

"Kagome what was that for."

"For almost killing Hojo-kun."

"So he said he was your boyfriend and I would not let that happen." By this time Hojo had already run far away, but the two of them continued to fight.

"Well he's a nice guy and he's cute and everything so it's not like it's out of the question." This seriously hurt Inuyasha, so he said,

"Fine if he's so perfect then, go be with him." He jumped over the school wall and disappeared into the park near by. Kagome though,_ Man why is he being so sensitive and with everything that happened last night and this morning, he's not acting like himself._ So Kagome chased after him, completely disregarding the fact that she had school as well as important test the next day. She had seen him disappear into the woods around the school, so she searched desperately for him there. It took almost half an hour to find him and when she found Inuyasha. He was sitting under a tree that was alone by itself in the middle of a lush green grove. Kagome approached him walking slowly towards him as though trying not to scare him. Inuyasha looked up briefly not trying to look as her in the eye. Both of them kept silent for a moment until Kagome spoke.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to say that." He remained silent looking at the ground. She continued, "I don't even consider Hojo-kun to a possibility for a boyfriend because I………" She couldn't say it she was afraid that Inuyasha didn't feel the same way about her. Although at that moment Inuyasha looked up and made eye contact with Kagome and whispered, barely above audible level,

"Kagome, I love you." For Kagome the world seemed to stop for a second the forest that they were in became silent, the noise from the school was no longer there. Kagome stood there stunned by Inuyasha words. In this time Inuyasha made his move, he stood up and hugged Kagome in the most loving embrace she had ever felt. Then in return she buried her head deep in his chest, she whispered back,

"I love you too, Inuyasha." The both moved their heads back from each other looking each other in the eye for a long time before they kissed. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying every moment of her first kiss. I was truly a passionate kiss both of them enjoyed it greatly. They were both locked in this dance of love until Inuyasha pulled away to breath. He started to say something but it was muffled by the sound of some thing coming. The wind shifted and Inuyasha instantaneously caught the smell of a Yokia.

"What the hell is a Yokia doing here," Inuyasha said with disgust. The shikon shards that Kagome had began to darken, very quickly becoming impure.

"Inuyasha, my Shikon sharks are darkening destroy this Yokia before the shards become completely impure." Kagome had a stressed expression as though the shards were hurting her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Inuyasha quickly drew Tessaiga, changing into it's true from. Inuyasha waited for the Yokia to emerge from the bushes surrounding the grove. The bushes began to part as they did an intense wind encircled them cutting them off from the rest of world. A small rift appeared in the wall of wind as a small boyish Yokia appeared. Inuyasha laughed uncontrollable,

"Keh what a pathetic Yokia trying to fight me."

"Don't underestimate me," said the small Yokia in a malevolent voice. As he did he lifted up his hand, form it sprung winds of tremendous speed and power. Inuyasha was only able to partially block it. The force of the wind knocked him back several feet.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome in a concerned voice.

"Keh don't worry about it this kids nothing," Inuyasha said. Although this was not the case in his mind he realized something very important, _damn, all these winds the, demonic wind won't rap around Tessaiga, which means I can't use Kaze no Kisu. Fine then I will try this._ Tessaiga began to pulsate it's blade became coved in diamonds. Holding the blade by his side for a moment he gathered strength. Inuyasha shouted "kongousekishoha!" The diamond spears jump from the blade with astounding speed, although the small Yokia swept them away with his wind as though they were leaves in a strong wind. "Keh you seem strong, just who are you" trying to draw attention away from the fact that his attack had completely failed.

"Who I am doesn't matter, just know that I'm the one who is going to kill you and take your Shikon shards," The small Yokia moved his arms in opposite directions causing the wind to revolve twice as fast, "Kamikaze." The air around them started becoming very hot causing sparks to form in the air, because of this it began to singe Kagome's cloths. Inuyasha spun around quickly rapping the Robe of the Fire Rat around her body.

"Do not take this off no matter what." Inuyasha said with intense tension is his voice. His mind was swirling with ideas about how to defeat this boy before they were destroyed by this wind._ Damn this kid just who the hell is he. He's able to deflect __Kongouseki__shoha, which Naraku can't even do. There's no way I could use the Backuryuuah ether, this would be easy if Miroku was here he could just suck him up with his Kazeana. Maybe I could use __Meidou__ Zangetsuha, but there is a chance I could send Kagome with him and I can't risk that. What the fuck am I suppose to do……….. _Inuyasha considered his options, _There's no helping it I have to use __Meidou__ Zangetsuha._ After breaking from his personal thoughts the wind around him became even more volatile causing small fires to appear on the wind wall. Tessaiga again pulsated the blade turned pitch black, although before Inuyasha unleashed his attack he turned around to Kagome.

"Quickly Kagome grab onto me and don't let go, I'll protect you." She did without any hesitation, mostly because she felt safe when holding onto Inuyasha, but also because the heat around them was becoming so hot that it was burning her exposed legs. With the full force of his voice Inuyasha roared,

"MeidouZangetsuha!" A black ball shot forth form Tessaiga's blade. It stopped right in front of the small Yokia and opened up to reveal the path to the underworld. The wind was suddenly drawn into the void along with the small Yokia who uttered not a word as he disappeared into the underworld. Shortly there after the path closed and the winds dispersed leaving no trace of the Yokia. Inuyasha spoke with a haughtily attitude,

"Keh he was good for a small Yokia, but like Naraku he can't beat me." He sheathed Tessaiga, although as he did he felt Kagome's body slip from him. Inuyasha wheeled around as fast as he could. He was just able to catch Kagome's falling body in his arms.

"Kagome, Kagome what's wrong." Inuyasha spoke with dread in his eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome just barely wheezed out before she fainted. The dread in Inuyasha's amber eyes became an overwhelming sadness when he noticed that Kagome's legs had been severely burned.

"Kagome!" he cried as he brought her close to his chest. Inuyasha was so overwhelmed by sadness that he even let a few tears trickle down his face. Without thinking he fallowed his instincts, which were to bring Kagome back to her house. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and with a speed, which he had not previously reached, he raced to Kagome's house. When he arrived at the house he quickly moved to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with cool water to help reduce the burns. After waiting a strenuous minute the bathtub was full of water. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome's body into the chilled water, taking care that her head would not dip below the surface. He then proceeded to scour the house in search of the bandages and anything that might help reduced the damage of the burns. He was eventually able to find bandages and an anit-burn cream. Inuyasha then carried Kagome's still unconscious body from the bathroom to her room. He laid her down on her bed and applied the cream to her legs before wrapping them in bandages. All he could do now was wait. All that ran though Inuyasha's mind at the time was, _Kagome I will not let you die. I will save you. _

After three hours of rest Kagome awoke to Inuyasha sitting in a chair watching over her, although his head was buried in his robe. Inuyasha had one of her hands tightly clasped in his own hand.

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke very softly and if it were not for Inuyasha's ears he would not have heard her. Inuyasha slowly looked up, his face was coved in red streaks, and his eyes were also quite puffy. The sleeve of his robe was soaked as well, yet he was still able to speak,

"Kagome!" he spoke in such a delighted tone that it would have raised anyone's sprits. He grabbed her shoulder and brought her close. The tears began welling up in his eyes again when he spoke,

"Kagome you alive, I'm so happy. I thought that I would never talk to you again." He was unable to talk any more as tears of joy sprung from his eyes. He held her for minutes as the tears flowed from his eyes like a waterfall. After he calmed down he spoke again,

"Kagome, I'm so sorry that I was unable to protect you. I promise it will never happen again. I will stay with you forever." Kagome very tiredly began to sit up, but she was having trouble because of the burns on her legs.

"Kagome don't move to much."

"I'll be alright." Kagome's voice was so weak that it seemed that it would shatter at any moment.

"No, you need to rest I'm going back through the well to get some things that will treat your burns very quickly. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Kagome's head nodded ever so slightly but it was obvious that she understood. Inuyasha laid Kagome's body down taking care to watch her burns then took off through the window. _Kagome I will be back as fast as I can I just have to get some of the best burn treatment herbs, only problem is I have to see Kikkyou._ Putting these thoughts aside he jumped down into the well, back to the Sengoku Period. When he emerged from the well he came face to face with Miroku.

"Where's Kagome." He asked nonchalantly.

"Sorry Miroku I can't talk right now I need to find Kikkyou, fast." Inuyasha said before racing off into the forest. _That idiot's going to kill me, well its not like he knows what's going on so it can't be helped, but I have to do this quickly I already have given up on Kikkyou with my vow to Kagome._ After running in no particular direction for over an hour one of Kikkyou's Shiniagimtatchi flew towards Inuyasha. It stopped in front of Inuyasha as though calling to him. The Shiniagimtatchi slowly began to slip away from Inuyasha, so he chased after hit. He followed the Shiniagimtatchi for only a couple hundred yards before Kikkyou came into sight sitting in a tree. _Kikkyou_. Inuyasha stopped at the bottom of the tree, which was around fifty feet tall although it was completely dead. Oddly enough, the surrounding area was still full of life. Inuyasha called out to Kikkyou,

"Kikkyou, I'm here purely on my will to save Kagome nothing else."

"Why is it that you want to save her?" Kikkyou asked the question in order to back Inuyasha into a corner. He was not so easily brushed aside,

"The reason is that she was wounded in battle and I wish to save her because she is my comrade." He attempted to dodge the fact that he had made his declaration of love to Kagome.

"Do tell their must be more reason then that." Sweat tricked down Inuyasha's forehead.

"The only other reason would be that I love Kagome and I do not wish to see her suffer." His out right declaration of this caused Kikkyou to lose her balance for a moment. When she had Inuyasha was already standing on the branch next to the one she was sitting on.

"Kikkyou, Kagome's legs were badly burned tell me where I can find that herb that you treated me with when my body had be scorched by the flames of hell." Kikkyou looked as though she was seriously pondering it for a moment then she flatly replied,

"No, saving her life is of no importance to me." Inuyasha was become intensely angry at Kikkyou absolute refusal.

"O but it does concerns you more then you think, because if you don't tell me then, I will kill you." Kikkyou laughed at this.

"Inuyasha if you were to kill me you would be truly stupid for the simple fact that if you kill me you will no longer be able to find the herb that will save Kagome." Surprisingly Inuyasha already calculated this.

"Whether you're alive or not Kikkyou doesn't matter when it comes to finding the herb. Kikkyou, I can just ask Kaede for were to find it. I just thought that you might know were it grew the best." Inuyasha comment caught Kikkyou off guard, but she was quick to counter,

"You don't have the strength to kill me."

"I wouldn't speak so soon, Kikkyou." Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, which changed into its true form flawlessly. The demonic wind began to surround Tessaiga's blade.

"Kikkyou you should have realized that the feeling that I had for you have disappeared, and I have no problem sending a dead person back to were they belong, in hell. Kaze no Kisu!" The tree that both of them were standing in was destroyed. Kikkyou was barely able to dodge it, although it still sent her spiraling. The force from the attack stunned Kikkyou. Inuyasha jumped on this opportunity by grapping her bow and snapping it in two. He then rested Tessaiga next to Kikkyou's head.

"This is it Kikyou ether you tell me were I can find the herb or you die." Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"Humf I have no intention of dying before I kill Naraku, so I will tell you, Inuyasha."

"That's what I like to hear. Now were do I find it."

"It's on top of the mountain that is behind the village that I use to live in, the one you promised to live with me in." Kikkyou attempted to make Inuyasha feel guilty for his actions and forget Kagome. His will was not so easily shattered.

"Times change Kikkyou, and besides I have no intention of living with a dead soul." With that last comment Inuyasha was off to collect the herbs. Leaving Kikkyou and his feeling for her behind.

Inuyasha ran quickly though the forest. When he reached the mountaintop it was late afternoon. The sun was setting over the horizon creating a red hue in the sky. It was a truly beautiful sight and the herbs that would save Kagome were blowing lightly in the wind. Inuyasha walked up to them taking all that he could in his arms. The wind blew up across the mountaintop blowing Inuyasha silver hair to one side of his face, as he stared out across at the lowering sun. He stood like this as though pondering something until the wind shifted.

The twilight had broken before Inuyasha returned to the modern era. He didn't like the smell Kagome's world; he thought it smelled like it was rotting, although it was irrelevant. After climbing from the well Inuyasha quickly ran into Kagome's home and from there into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting at the table looking worried, she had obviously found out about the burns on Kagome's legs. Inuyasha spoke up,

"Do you have anything that could crush up some plants?" Inuyasha looked hopefully at Mrs. Higurashi. She nodded her head slightly pointing at the cabinets near Inuyasha. "Thanks," he said with a faint smile on his face. "Alright time to get to work, Mrs Higurashi if its not any trouble could I please have some water."

"Sure thing." She replied forcing a smile that would make anyone cringe. She was not mad at Inuyasha for what happened to Kagome just worried. Mrs. Higurashi went over to the sink and grabbed a large pitcher from under the sink asking, "Will this do?"

"Yes that would be fine, bring it over here." Inuyasha ground the herbs into a fine dust before adding the water. When he did he stirred the mix until it became a thick purple paste. Empting the contents onto a plate he rushed upstairs into Kagome's room. Kagome was laying on her bed still wearing her school clothes, asleep. _I hope this works on Kagome as well as it worked on me. Kagome I will save you! _With thoughts such as these lingering in his mind he removed the bandages that were rapped around Kagome's legs. To his slight relief the burns were no longer glowing a hot red, but a light reddish pink color. Using his hands Inuyasha applied the purple paste with extreme care not to wake Kagome. Inuyasha continued to apply the paste until a thick layer of the stuff surrounded both her legs. After that he put fresh bandages on her legs. "All good he." He spoke happily to himself. To Inuyasha surprise Kagome began to stir. _Guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was. O well at least I get to see how she's feeling. _Kagome's eyes fluttered opened she had a surprised look on her face as she saw Inuyasha with the purple paste covering his hands.

"What's that on your hand, Inuyasha?" She sound far better then she had earlier in the day. Inuyasha blushed,

"O this, it's what's left of the special medicine that I made for your burns. I think it should begin to start working soon. Do your legs feel cool or cold?"

"Yea sort of they feel like they are floating in a cool bath."

"Good." Inuyasha wore a smile on his that removed his usual tired and angry expression and replaced it with that of a loving and kind one. Suddenly Kagome twitched in pain, she grabbed her legs holding them tight to her chest. "Oww!"

Inuyasha looked at her with a concerned face. He decided to hop on her bed with her. He could no longer resist the feelings that he had felt earlier that day. He gently pulled Kagome over onto his lap. She did not resist. Inuyasha rapped is arms tightly around her body bringing her close to him, Kagome in turn lending back into Inuyasha muscular chest. She closed her eyes briefly relishing in the fact that she was being held tightly in the arms of the man she loved. Both of them sat like this for what seemed like an eternity before Inuyasha spoke,

"Kagome…… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I feel awful."

"No don't………" she began, but she did not finish because she felt some droplets of what she thought was water, fall onto her head. She soon noticed, although that Inuyasha's chest was heaving. _He's crying over me. _In an attempt to comfort Inuyasha she spoke,

"Inuyasha, even if you didn't completely protect me I still love you." Her tone was so loving and understanding that Inuyasha gave in.

"Kagome from this point on I will protect you from everything dangerous in this world and the next because I love you more then anything in creation. We will be together, forever." Kagome's eyes welled with tears of joy. Disregarding the fact that her legs had been scorched, she turned in Inuyasha's lap and kissed him full in the face. The both closed their eyes. They held this until Inuyasha gingerly slid his tongue into Kagome's mouth. She rapped her's around his. Nether of them every wanted to release each other form their entanglement, but Kagome had to come up for air. The newly formed couple locked eyes for minutes on end, before Kagome returned to her original position on Inuyasha's lap. After awhile Kagome spoke,

"Will you always stay with me."

"Of course I will. You mean more to me then life itself, I cannot live without you."

Kagome blushed a deep red "nether can I." Although the moment was life changing and the burns had tried her out considerably. She began to fall into sleep, but not without thinking _I love you Inuyasha I always will. _With that she fell asleep in the arms of the very man she loved. When Inuyasha had noticed that Kagome had dozed off he also felt the effects of the day making him longing for the comfort of sleep. He tightened his hold that he had on Kagome, before falling into the veil of sleep.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning. He still held Kagome in his arms, _she looks so peaceful. _He had a powerful urge to kiss her, but he resisted. He remembered her legs were still bandaged. He was curious so see if the herbs had healed her burn, so he carefully slid his claws down the length of the bandages. After he was done they quickly slid of Kagome's legs to reveal her silkily smooth legs. He smiled with enthusiasm;_ Yes I knew it would work. I hate to say it but I do have to thank Kikkyou. Whatever I don't think she will be bothering me for a long time. _Kagome began to stir. She lifted her head and looked around for a moment when she released she was still in Inuyasha's embrace. She smiled knowing that she had slept like this the entire night. Kagome looked over at her clock; it was 7 A.M. _That's more then enough time to get ready._ She noticed that Inuyasha was up as well she began to break the embrace to stand up. When she finally got up she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. He smiled merrily,

"Looks like your legs have healed." Kagome hadn't even noticed.

"O yea you're right. Inuyasha lets have breakfast."

"Sure that sounds fine. I can smell something good." A greedy look appeared on Inuyasha's face. He licked his lips and half jumped down that stair. Kagome giggled at his eagerness for food. When she realized she was quite hungry herself because she had not eaten since yesterday. Kagome entered the kitchen to witness Inuyasha stuffing his face full of anything he could get his hands on.

"Inuyasha stop stuffing your face or no one else will have any food." Kagome said pouting. She heard her mother call to her,

"Don't worry about it sweetie I have made plenty of food sit down I will be in, in a minute."

"See, so don't stop me from eating" said Inuyasha through fits full of food.

"Anyways Inuyasha could you take me to school again today?"

"Yea sure, I don't see why not." Inuyasha didn't look up from his food Kagome remembered what happened yesterday, fearing that it would happen again,

"Also Inuyasha." Kagome stared intensely at him

"What?" He looked up frowning

"You have to promise that you won't start a fight like yesterday." Kagome slid a slightly seductive tone over her words.

"What, that retard started it by saying he was going to be your boyfriend. He had no right saying that." Inuyasha was annoyed that Kagome didn't want him to protect her.

"Well now you're my boyfriend so what ever anyone says doesn't matter." Inuyasha's face lit up red when Kagome said that he was her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Inuyasha you don't have to be embarrassed." Kagome saw Inuyasha raise a finger pointing behind Kagome, there stood her younger brother Sota. Kagome's face turned a deep red almost instantly. Sota began shouting,

"Nii-chan and Inu-Onii-chan are going to be married." He happily danced around the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen when she heard and saw her son dance around she inquired,

"What's this all about Sota?" Two anime style sweat drops appeared on both Inuyasha's and Kagome's head.

"Nii-chan is going to marry Inu-Onii-chan." Mrs. Higurashi only smiled at the new couple.

"Well Sota it maybe awhile until that happens so just wait." Mrs. Hirurashi's voice sounded as though she was stifling giggles. Sota on the other hand pouted a frown had replaced his earlier smile.

"Nii-chan when will you marry Inu-Onii-chan?" Sota was still pouting.

"Well… um Sota…… well you see…… um…. it's going to be a while before that is decided." She was having trouble forming an understandable sentence because of the immense embarrassment that she was feeling. Inuyasha also tried to come up with a solution,

"Y-yeah Kagome's right it's might be awhile." Inuyasha was suffering from the pressure as well. "Well anyways Kagome lets get going." Trying to get away before he was questioned further.

"Yea I have to change wait outside."

"Ok." Both of them departed the room quickly breathing a large sigh of relief. Sota just continued to pout, while Mrs. Higurashi let out a giggle. After Kagome was done changing he hurried down stairs and quickly said good-bye to her mother, then jumped onto Inuyasha's back as he hurriedly cared Kagome to school.

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's school with plenty of time. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back.

"My test will be over at 1:15, I make up some excuse to leave meet me then, ok?" Kagome's face was glittering with happiness. Inuyasha felt his knee's get weak.

"Yea, I will see you then." He leaned in and kissed Kagome before jumping away. After making sure Inuyasha was clear out of sight, she immediately became dismayed that she had a test that she had barely studied for. Before she screamed out of stress, Ayami, Yuki and Eri came through the school gates. They were stunned to see Kagome at school.

"Kagome," they shouted in unison. They quickened their pace as they neared Kagome.

"Hey, guys what's up," Kagome could not completely remove the glum look on her face; Ayami saw it.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayami looked worried, "Is it about the your boyfriend?"

"No, the test. Although about my boyfriend he finally said he loved me." Kagome blushed slightly. She was embarrassed about admitting it. The three girls screamed,

"Finally, it took him way to long. If you told us something bad he did to you again I was going to hurt him." Eri spoke with such confidence it was scary.

"Well I truly don't think that there will ever be a problem with him again." The smile on Kagome's face unconsciously forced her three friends into believing her. Kagome though inwardly, _Well I don't think Inuyasha would hurt you, but who knows what he will do when he's provoked_. In the distance the bell for the first class tolled.

"Well we better get going. I have English first so I will see you guys at lunch, bye." Kagome ran off leaving her three friends behind.

"Doesn't she remember that we're all in the same class." Yuki said giggled slightly.

"Well she's been out so long and frequently that she might have forgotten." Ayami said in a happy voice. They all shared a good laugh and with that the three hurried off to class.

It was fourth block time for the Biology test. Takkeno-sensei was passing out the test. When she handed the test sheet to Kagome. Kagome felt her heart sink. _I don't know any of this!_ She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, but she resisted the urge._ Calm down Kagome, It will be alright. It's all multiple choice so 25% chance of being right. _After about forty minutes Kagome felt like she was going to die. She had finished the test but she knew it was going to be no more then a 50. She despaired until she was released form class, although she stayed behind and talked with Yuki, Ayami and Eri. They talked for two minutes when the door to the classroom slid open. In the entrance stood Inuyasha ear's fully exposed and Tessaiga on his hip. He spoke as though nothing was wrong,

"Hey Kagome you ready to go?" luckily the rest of the class had left, but Eri, Yuki and Ayami were still there. "What are you standing there for lets get going." Kagome was absolutely stunned to see Inuyasha standing there with his ears not even covered. Eri was the first to recover.

"He has dog ears, how cute." She walked over to Inuyasha and pulled at them. He was obviously annoyed. "Hey Kagome is her your boyfriend?" Kagome thought that she was going to die. She had to come up with an excuse for the dog-ears, before her friend found out his true nature. Before Kagome could even come up with a strategy. Inuyasha spoke,

"Yes I am Kagome's boyfriend and the reason I have dog-ears is because I'm a han………" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence because Kagome ran over to him and covered his mouth.

"The reason he has dog-ears is that….." Kagome was desperately trying to think of something. "Is that he wear's a headband with dog-ears on because I think there're cute." It was an awful lie, but her oblivious friends believed her. Yuki now spoke up,

"That's so sweet of him. His silver hair is so cool, did you dye it?" Inuyasha was confused as the question; he thought it was obvious.

"Well of course not what kind of freak dyes their hair, I was born like this." Inuyasha smiled proudly at his silver flowing hair. Ayami was so impressed.

"Your so cool. Kagome you made him seem like such a bad guy. He's the man. What's your name." Inuyasha proudly responded,

"Inuyasha."

"What an unusual name," Ayami interjected. Kagome was seriously impressed that Inuyasha was having a civil conversation with them. _I better get out of here quickly before Inuyasha says something stupid._ Kagome turned her thoughts into action.

"Hey Inuyasha lets get going."

"Sure." Inuyasha was ready to leave as well. Kagome exchanged good-byes were her friend's before she and Inuyasha left.

"I don't get it," Eri said frustrated. "Why would Kagome lie about such a great guy?"

"Maybe she was embarrassed or something." Ayami said with a thoughtful look on her face. Yuki just looked at the other two when she realized,

"Hojo-kun's not going to like this."

"Who cares?" Both Ayami and Eri spoke at the same moment. They again laughed together then headed off to lunch.

Back at Kagome's house her and Inuyasha were preparing to leave.

"Hey, Kagome are you coming, we've already wasted enough time." Inuyasha called from the kitchen, Kagome was in her room.

" Yea I'm coming I will be down in a second." Her things were spread out on her bed, her large yellow backpack was already half full of medicine and other important things. All that was left to pack were her schoolbooks. She stared hard at all of her textbooks trying to choose, which ones were the most important. _Do I even need these things I mean I hope to marry Inuyasha so I would be living in the Sengoku period, which means I wouldn't need this stuff. Well maybe we would live over here, so I would need a job. _Kagome was weighing the importance of bringing her book when she decided, Fine_, I guess I'll bring them. _She sighed, left her room then walked down the stairs. Inuyasha had moved from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. He was leaning back against the wall looking bored, although when he saw Kagome his mood brightened.

"Kagome lefts get going; also no telling Miroku or Shippou about us because they will just be annoying about, but you can tell Sango." When she heard this Kagome frowned, but she new that Inuyasha was telling the truth. Miroku would never let him live it down. Kagome bid farewell to her family before she walked from her house to the well.

"Alright lets go." Kagome said before they both disappeared into the well. When they climbed out on the other side of the well. Miroku and Sango were sitting patiently for Inuyasha and Kagome's return. "Were back." Kagome was cheery that she was back in the Sengoku period.

"Yo, what's up." Inuyasha's tone had returned back to that of his self-assured state. Miroku was about to bring up why Inuyasha had come running back yesterday, but he decided against it because he noticed that the two of them were holding hands. He smiled knowingly, when he got an idea of his own. He reached over and began grouping Sango's butt. Sango moved instantly slapping Miroku in the face with such force that he almost toppled over.

"Hoshi-sama, seriously what's wrong with you." Sango was blushing slightly.

"Only doing what I need to do." Miroku responded in calm voice as though his actions were necessary, Inuyasha and Kagome laughed happily.

"Hey guys lets get going." Inuyasha said determination appearing in his amber eyes.

"What don't forget me," Shippou came running out of the forest.

"Keh, who needs you." Inuyasha joked. "Anyways Miroku you heard anything about Naraku." The seriousness returned to his voice.

"I heard there was some intense demonic aura to the East. I think that's were he might be." Miroku looked sternly to the East.

"Ok then lets move out. Kagome get on me back." Inuyasha lowed himself to the ground, and once she got on they were off.

**Authors Notes: Sorry about the length, I started writing and couldn't stop. Rate and comment as long as they are civil. As a second thought I was thinking of doing an Inuyasha Bleach crossover story and I was wondering if people would want something like that. Although I was thinking of doing it during the Sengoku period and have all the current Visard when they were still captains or I could do modern with Ichigo and everyone else. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
